Mis últimos días
by Ringox
Summary: Los últimos momentos de Hyoga mientras toma conciencia de sus sentimientos. YAOI Shun x Hyoga


-El resultado de sus exámenes está listo

_Mis últimos días__… _

-El resultado de sus exámenes está listo.

-Muchas gracias – Contestó con parquedad un joven de sedosa melena rubia, extendiendo su brazo para recibir el sobre que le entregaba la enfermera.

-¿Le hago un cita con el doctor para hoy? – Preguntó ella buscando un espacio libre en la agenda.

-No por favor, tengo clases por la tarde y…-

-Entonces ¿Para mañana?-

-Sí, mañana está bien – Confirmó con desaliento, apretando aquel sobre entre sus dedos y subiendo el cuello de su parka hasta el tope.

Justo cuando el otoño había llegado a su fin, había descubierto que las cosas no eran igual que antes en su vida.

Aquella rutina diaria que alguna vez detestó, parecía ahora una magnífica aventura de la cual ya no podría disfrutar.

_Eran sus d__eseos de vivir_.

Su cuerpo había comenzado a sentirse fatigado, su piel extrañamente palideció. Aquella mirada desafiante que siempre portaba, se transformó en una súplica constante por permanecer en este mundo del que se le quería expulsar.

_Su corazón… perdió la precisión._

Todos le aconsejaban vitaminas, sopas calientes, descanso. Sus amigos, su madre, los maestros… se preocupaban, pero a la vez, se alejaban más de él, quizás por miedo de compartir su mismo fin. No podían entender que él ya no era el mismo o quizás respiraban en el aire aquel aroma inconfundible de la muerte. Él los ignoraba, pero en el fondo, lo sabía… simplemente se estaba muriendo y no lo quería decir.

Afuera, el invierno cubría la ciudad con un suave manto de nieve fina y ocultaba de sus ojos tristes los colores vivos de la naturaleza. Caminó dejando sus huellas marcadas en la blanda escarcha y pensando, recordando y evocando la imagen más nítida en su cerebro.

¿Le importaría a él saber que estaba muriendo?

Llegó hasta la parada del auto bus y esperó allí, solo en la quietud del frió medio día. La brisa helada acariciaba su cabello lacio, su cabello enfermo. Había perdido su brillo y su hermoso color y aquel fulgor se lo había entregado al mundo que lo rodeaba, como un regalo de despedida.

A los segundos, un muchacho de cabello verde llegó a la parada vestido con su abrigo largo, tan largo que apenas se veían sus zapatos. Una bufanda que cubría casi todo su rostro, dejando a la vista sólo un par de encantadoras esmeraldas que miraban a su alrededor con despreocupación.

Hyoga bajó su mirada sujetando con fuerza su pecho, como siempre que lo veía, siempre que se deleitaba con el brillo de sus ojos verdes, su corazón había respondido de esa forma tan poco común. Su corazón estaba enfermo y no soportaba tenerlo cerca, ya no lo soportaba.

_El frío del invierno era cruel._

El bus llegó y él esperó a que aquel ser tan impresionante subiera primero. Abordó el vehículo tras de él y lo vio acomodarse en un asiento junto a la ventana dejando su bolso en las piernas.

Aquel bus le pareció el carruaje más mágico que jamás había abordado. Como todo le parecía ahora, desde que sabía dejaría de existir.

_Lo descubrió__ cuando las hojas secas, dejaron de ser sólo hojas y se convirtieron en las únicas caricias que recibía de consuelo. Ahora que el invierno se las había llevado por completo, estaba solo, tristemente solo y enfermo. Tan enfermo_.

Se sentó en el lugar libre tras de la hermosa criatura que le robaba su concentración, la única que lo liberaba de sus pensamientos mortíferos e introvertidos.

Quería hablarle, hace tanto que quería hablarle, pero era imposible.

¿De que servía ahora sí él estaba a punto de dejar este mundo? ¿Qué le diría si ya no tenía fuerzas?

El joven delante de él se removió inquieto en su asiento y ató su cabello en una colita mirando por un momento a los asientos de al frente, como buscando algo.

Hyoga observó atento cada movimiento, si su alma abandonaba su cuerpo, deseaba llevarse con él hasta el más insulso detalle. Un estornudo, una risa, un suspiro incomprensible, como el que dejaba escapar justamente ahora el muchacho volteando esta vez su cabeza hacia atrás y encontrándose de frente con su mirada directa.

Unos segundos de sorpresa e incomodidad.

El peliverde volteó inmediatamente sonrojado, Hyoga, sintió un palpitar doloroso y una frase naciendo en la punta de su lengua que murió tal y como el lo haría. Lentamente.

Lo vio removerse incomodo unos momentos y mirar disimuladamente el cristal de la ventana donde su rostro se dibujaba fantasmalmente. Si no hubiese estado tan débil, quizás sus mejillas se hubieran enrojecido, si no fuera porque hace días que ya no comía bien, sus mejillas se hubieran llenado de aquel calor tan placentero y tan vergonzoso a la vez. Un calor que ya comenzaba a extrañar.

Bajó su mirada en busca de auxilio, el aire comenzaba a faltar, como tan a menudo sucedía desde que estaba mal, extinguiéndose poco a poco. Dolorosamente.

-Disculpa… eres Hyoga ¿Verdad? – Le preguntó el chico que había volteado nuevamente y le hablaba con su voz tan suave y gentil, acariciando con ella sus oídos.

-Sí, soy yo – Respondió mirándolo a su rostro tan luminoso, lleno de vitalidad, tan saludable.

-Te he visto en la escuela, algunas veces… por ahí – Continuó nervioso el peliverde.

-Disculpa si te he estado observando mucho últimamente, ya no lo haré más – Habló el rubio agarrándose un mechón de cabello y enroscándolo en su dedo.

-Sí, me has estado mirando mucho – Dijo sonrojado el chico acomodando sus brazos en el respaldo de su asiento y mirándolo con una sonrisa – Me gustaría saber porque.

-Yo, quiero… quiero recordarte – Confesó avergonzado, apartando la mirada y perdiéndola afuera, en ese maravilloso mundo que le compadecía, porque ya jamás podría disfrutar de sus placeres.

El bus llegó a la siguiente parada y se detuvo.

-Aquí bajamos Hyoga… hemos llegado – Habló con un tono alegre el muchacho, sujetando su bolso y colocándose en pie para descender.

El apenas pudo percibir como el tiempo había pasado, tan rápido, siempre tan veloz desde que lo supo.

_Lo descubrió cuando la realidad, se convirtió en un sueño y los detalles más simples cobraban tanta importancia que le era imposible pasar de ellos. _

Quería recordar cuando dejara este mundo, como la mano blanca del muchacho, había sujetado con fuerza el pilar metálico del bus, para llegar a la acera congelada.

Sí, desde que sabía que estaba muriendo, todo lo quería recordar. Como si eso pudiera aferrarlo a la vida que se le escapaba.

Caminó tras de él, en dirección a las puertas de esa escuela donde lo había visto por primera vez. Bromeando, jugando, enfadado, riendo, suspirando perdidamente… viviendo.

-Hey… ¿Siempre eres tan lento? – Preguntó provocadoramente el peliverde, largándose a reír con fuerza, con sus ojos chispeantes, alzando uno de sus libros y corriendo a clases. Seguramente estaban tarde.

El apenas sonrió.

-Quiero recordarlo todo, por favor…- Susurró a ese cielo nublado, cubierto de nubes blancas. Y su respuesta fue un millar de copos de nieve, que poco a poco comenzaron a caer.

Talvez sería la última vez que vería nevar.

Las clases pasaron rápidas, las horas, los minutos, los segundos… llegó el instante.

La salida de clases, los planes de fiesta, reuniones y estudios, los amigos… todo aquello que para él se había transformado en pasado. Un lejano intento de vivir, hasta que descubrió que jamás había vivido, no como se debe, y ahora que lo sabía, el frío lo llevaba al danzante placer del adiós, al inconfundible sabor de la muerte, al miedo de la soledad.

Su pecho se agitó dolorosamente, se le apretó robándole el aire, hiriéndole hasta las pestañas. Era el inconfundible mensaje del dolor, la noticia de escalofrío, el significado de invierno tan claro y triste, que sintió ganas de llorar. A unos pasos más allá, Shun charlaba con sus amigos despreocupadamente, ignorante de su padecimiento, alegre de vivir, aspirando muy hondo el fresco aire de invierno… quizás una de las chicas a su alrededor, era su novia.

Reprimió un quejido y de soslayo miró a sus antiguos amigos, que temerosos lo saludaban de lejos, sin acercarse lo suficiente para espantar la soledad. Sospechaba que habían percibido el innegable sudor frío que le recorría la espalda en todo momento, cada vez que sentía envidia por el calor que les pertenecía y que él no podía disfrutar. Porque estaba enfermo, demasiado enfermo y no comprendía por qué.

_No__ todas las enfermedades tienen cura, ni todos los enfermos quieren recuperarse._

Se sentó en las escaleras azules de la escuela, apretando su cuerpo en un abrazo solitario, disfrutando del frío blanquecino tan particular de la estación.

Miró aquel sobre que horas antes le había entregado la enfermera y con un soplo de valor, lo abrió.

Sus pupilas rodaron por el papel, las palabras brincaron en su cerebro y se arrastraron por sus venas hasta llegar a su corazón, la sangre terminó de infectarse y lloró con frustración… "No había una cura".

No había una cura y él tenía tantas ganas de vivir, tantas ganas de ver llegar la primavera, el verano, el otoño… de vivir otro invierno… de sentir.

Arrugó el papel en sus manos y dejó escurrir en abundancia la verdad por sus ojos, por sobre las letras mecánicas, humedeciendo sus esperanzas.

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó la voz cálida de Shun, acercándose a su lado y sentándose en los fríos escalones junto a él.

-Sí – Trató se asegurar el rubio con deseos de frenar esas palpitaciones que siempre se desbocaban sin previo aviso, síntoma irrefutable de su condena, de su carga tan pesada.

-¿Estás enfermo? – Preguntó con temor el peliverde, acariciando la mejilla blanca y húmeda de Hyoga.

-Estoy enfermo, hace mucho tiempo que… lo estoy – Contestó mirándolo a los ojos. Estudiando y fotografiando cada detalle, cada luz, cada destello.

-¿Desde cuando? – Preguntó su inesperado interlocutor, sin temor a esa sombra que lo perseguía de forma tan cruel.

– Desde que te vi por primera vez.

_Lo descubrí cuando ya no pude pensar en nada, que no fueras tú.__ Cuando el alivio se escondió en tu mirada, en tu silueta perfecta y en tus labios._

El muchacho abrió sus ojos sorprendido, escudriñando en la mirada cristalina de quien ante él, se desvanecía poco a poco en desesperanza.

-Lo que tienes debe ser muy contagioso – Sonrió el menor, delineando los labios afiebrados con sus dedos sanos, dejándose invadir por cada uno de aquellos síntomas que sólo una enfermedad grave puede traer consigo – ¿No vas a decirme que es esa enfermedad? Quiero saber que es lo que tengo yo también, que es lo que me pasa, cada vez que te veo.

Hyoga apretó sus manos con fuerza, entendiendo que este era el preciso instante en que su corazón dejaría de latir para él.

-Estoy muriéndome… de amor por ti – Respondió dejando caer la verdad de aquel informe médico en el suelo, que su cuerpo estaba saludable, que no tenía ninguna anomalía en su corazón, que ese palpitar desenfrenado era de la enfermedad más terrible que existía en la tierra y que jamás nadie podría remediar.

-Entonces… - Susurró el menor acercando sus labios a esa boca inocente, suplicante de alivio, esa boca tan enferma –…Voy a morir contigo – Y lo besó, entregándole el placebo perfecto y sintiendo por fin alivio a su propio tormento, la salvación a su propia afección.

.

_Estoy enfermo de amor y estos fueron mis últimos días sin ti._

**Resumen: Los últimos momentos de Hyoga mientras toma ****conciencia de sus sentimientos.**


End file.
